Dooming Zarkavia
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles based on the "Saving Zarkavia" comics and "The Regnoran Galaxy" RPG.
1. Devises 1 to 10

A collection of short stories and drabbles based on the "Saving Zarkavia" comics and "The Regnoran Galaxy" RPG. Expect impossible scenarios and amusing outcomes.

Dooming Zarkavia

Devise 01: Explosion of Taste

She wasn't like the usual celebrities who promoted the drink. Similar those celebrities she was young and pretty, but unlike them, her skin was blue. It was fine really, the cans were blue too. She was full of energy and loved Pepsi; she was perfect for the commercial. As she finished her first dance and was given a can of her favorite drink, Geri cheered and happily accepted it. Maybe to say she was energetic would be an understatement.

Not too far from the set...

"Sir, you can't come in," the security officer insisted. For all he knew, this man was just another crazed fan boy of the mysterious blue girl. Of course, most of the crew assumed she wore a massive amount of makeup but she was actually an alien. It was a fact that only a few knew about and even less believed.

The Zarkavian's visit was still an event that hasn't fully sunk in. Humans were supposed to find aliens before being found. The aliens that people claimed to have seen were nothing but urban legends, for it would be the high and mighty human race that established contact with other planets in a massive take over. Or at least that's what some people thought, people who are not shy and reasonable like Scott, people who are more like Courrin, proud and confident.

"But I know her," Scott pathetically whined, the poor boy had zero guts. "I just wanted to congratulate Geri." Scott knew there would be many people there to witness the making of the latest Pepsi commercial, he knew security would be tight; but somehow he hoped that he would be allowed to, at least, speak to Geri. He even brought a congratulatory flower arrangement in typical Earthling fashion; but he wasn't the only one to show up with a gift claiming to be acquainted with the star.

"Scott!" Honestly, that boy was helpless. Zerenitia had only just arrived and she had made more progress navigating the crowd than Scott had for however long he was there.

Courrin stepped forward from the crowd, "we need to speak to Geri."

The officer stared at the blue man; he wasn't informed that there would be more than one blue celebrity in this commercial. The woman was also blue. Maybe they were both fans and were cosplaying. "I'm sorry but you can't-"

"Shut up, I'll force my way in if I must, for the sake of Zere!" 'And her boobies.' Of course Courrin didn't say that last part aloud as it might earn him a kick from Zerenitia in a painful place.

"Let's not cause any trouble," Scott, a pushover at heart, was starting to get nervous.

"Courrin, Zerenitia, Scott!" Geri waved at them, shaking the can of Pepsi she held in her hand as she did. No one told her she shouldn't do that and being from another planet, she wasn't familiar with what could happen. "Hey, they're my friends, let them in!"

The officer had no choice and the two Zarkavians and the human were allowed into the set. "Congratulations," Scott gave Geri the flowers.

"These smell nice and they're pretty. Here, have some of this, it's yummy!" Geri gave Scott the can of Pepsi, too bad he wasn't paying attention when she was shaking it.

"Thank you," Scott innocently took the can and attempted to open it, he was kind of thirsty. As it was to be expected, Pepsi came out in an explosion soaking poor Scott and Courrin who happened to be standing next to him.

Courrin had been too distracted staring at Zerenitia's behind to see the Pepsi attack coming. "You!" He grabbed Scott by the shirt.

"It was an accident!" Scott pleaded.

"That was pretty cool!" Geri commented about the explosion of Pepsi.

"Not very convenient," Zerenitia saw no use in trying to drink something that way, it was just too messy.

End of Devise 01

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 02: Love Duel

After a long day of military training in their home planet, two Zarkavian men were enjoying some refreshments and talking. "What ever happened to Yunos, ever since he went up to 15 I haven't seen him. I didn't think it would go to his head and he wouldn't talk to us 14s anymore."

"Didn't you know? He got beat up so badly it took three healers just to keep him alive long enough to actually heal him, he's been avoiding everyone since," the man shook his head.

The other man was visibly surprised by his comrade's revelation. "I never would have guessed; he didn't have any problems with anyone, what happened?"

Looking at their surroundings, he lowered his voice and spoke, "Nagare happened, Yunos caught up to her in rank and asked her out. She requested a duel to test his strength and beat him to an inch of death. They say she really wants a husband, but beats up all the men who try to get close to her."

"Asking her out... What was he thinking?" After a moment of silence, the Zarkavian warrior decided to see if his friend was also informed about the rumor he had heard concerning Nagare. "Is it true that Nagare once killed someone of a higher rank?"

"She's always respectful to the higher ups, but I heard a high ranked warrior maybe an 17 or 18, was talking to her while walking next to her, put his hand on her shoulder and his fingers brushed against her tendrils when he did... They say if anyone touches her tendrils she turns into a savage beast that could kill a 20! Of course that's just one version of the story; another version says he was a 16 and she politely declined his invitation because he was all brawn and no brains, but she made up a nice sounding excuse or something, and he walked away from the ordeal, ashamed to be rejected, but physically unharmed."

"Which one is true?"

"Who knows..."

End of Devise 02

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 03: Alien Dream

It was a quiet day on planet Earth, Zerenitia was at Scott's house studying the various aspects of his living area, when he asked a peculiar question. "Zerenitia, do Zarkavians dream?"

Zerenitia froze in the act of flipping through the newspaper, she hated how the low quality paper stained her fingers, but it was a decent source of information. She remembered all too clearly, much more vividly than she wanted, the dream she had the previous night.

She had been at Scott's house in the dream, on the very same spot on the couch where she now sat. There had been no inconvenient newspaper in the dream; she was just sitting there for no apparent reason.

Scott approached her and sat beside her, "Zerenitia..." the dream Scott's voiced was full of emotion as he moved closer, "I love you!"

Zerenitia's dream self had been taken by surprise and was unable to speak, then in a bold and brave move that Scott could only achieve in a dream, he kissed her, like earthlings did at the end of romance movies. When they finally parted she found the experience to be very pleasant and pulled him towards her again. The situation became more intimate after that.

"Zerenitia?" Scott's shy voice brought Zerenitia back to reality.

Zerenitia pushed the memories of her strange dream away, vowing never to watch another romance movie from Earth, research or not. "No Scott, we don't."

End of Devise 03

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 04: Dating Service

Nagare crossed her arms and glared menacingly, the spear resting on her back glowing threateningly. Scott was shaking like a jelly and cowering behind Zerenitia as he always did when Nagare was around. "You're telling me that weakling hiding behind you had an idea?" Nagare tried to keep her cool, she really did, she did not wish for her Zarkavian comrades to witness her true temper, but she found it extremely difficult to hold back completely around the weak human called Scott.

"Earthlings are not that stupid!" Zerenitia defended; then she pushed Scott forward and watched him tremble.

"Well? Are you going to speak?" Nagare snapped. The only reason she didn't crush the boy for daring to think he was capable of helping her, was because it had been an order from above not to cause disturbances on Earth and she did not wish to stain her record by disobeying.

"Zere... Zerenitia told me... you..." Scott stopped and swallowed, "you're looking for a husband..."

Nagare didn't know if she should laugh or be horrified, but she decided to clarify, "a Zarkavian husband."

"Yes... well, on Earth we... we have..." Scott stammered.

Nagare was becoming impatient, "get on with it!"

Scott jumped and spoke the rest of the words without pausing for breath, as if they were one big syllable. "We have dating services and you can tell people about yourself and about the things you like and about the kind of man you're looking for so if a candidate is interested he will reply so maybe you can post your profile in a public place and start a dating service and meet people and find the love of your life."

Nagare only growled in response and with a frightened squeal, Scott clung to Zerenitia.

xoxox xox xoxox

One week later at Scott's house, "you're on TV!" Courrin stated the obvious, referring to the image of Nagare on the low tech screen that the earthling had the audacity to call high definition.

It was clear both Courrin and Zerenitia, as well as Scott, were quite surprised, that is if the human had enough room to feel surprised while feeling such terror. "It's not that I'm listening to that weakling, I just thought I might as well try. Just to keep the record clear, I didn't threaten anyone to get that broadcast; Geri used her connections with the station to get me the screen time."

They watched as Nagare's image on the screen spoke, while her contact information was displayed at the bottom. "Sadistic Zarkavian warrior female seeks high ranked Zarkavian warrior male. Must be willing to get married and have children immediately. Able to take his beatings like a man. High endurance and tolerance for pain are preferred."

End of Devise 04

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 05: Spin the Bottle

After Scott explained the basics of the game 'spin the bottle', for educational purposes only, Courrin decided that he would only be able to understand it if he played it with Zerenitia.

Zerenitia thought about refusing, but then she considered the possibility of Courrin's spin landing on Scott or vice versa and the opportunity was too amusing to pass up. "Only if Scott plays too."

Courrin didn't like the condition, but he could tell Zerenitia wouldn't agree otherwise. Thus against Scott's protests, Courrin agreed for him.

"You first," Zerenitia tossed the bottle into Scott's nervous hands and raised her hand in a sign for silence when Courrin opened his mouth to speak.

"Um... okay..." Scott sent the bottle spinning.

Nagare entered the living room, after having consumed Scott's entire supply of that Pepsi drink Geri liked so much in the kitchen, if that puny planet had anything good, it was that drink.

The bottle stopped, pointing at the empty space between Zerenitia and Courrin, where Nagare now stood, observing their strange time wasting behavior. "What are you doing?"

Courrin grinned and elbowed Scott, whose mouth was open and eyes were wide. "Nothing," Zerenitia replied.

"I can see that..." Nagare went off to search for anything mildly interesting in another area of the house.

Scott let out the breath he had been holding and fainted, while Courrin shook his head in disappointment and Zerenitia declared, "game over".

End of Devise 05

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Dooming Zarkavia

Devise 06: Double Edge

One would question if it was more accurate,  
To feel safe on a mission with her, or evaluate,  
That aside from forbidding casualties she would,  
Condemn small mistakes saying they weren't good.

Perfectionism is a blade with a double edge,  
Even if she improved and loyalty pledged,  
Intimidation and doubt for them, and for her,  
A lack of time, training she would prefer.

Beautiful and strong, to no one belongs,  
Time passes and impatience prolongs,  
Bright but dangerous, like the blade,  
Glowing on her spear, hope won't fade.

End of Devise 06

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 07: Hug

Most living creatures in the vast galaxies are born with an instinct to help promote their survival. This instinct produces emotions, such as fear, to warn them of danger, and calmness to tell them they are safe. Some creatures find safety in numbers, while others relax only if they are alone.

There are also living beings that can be soothed by the simple action of being held tightly by another living being as a sign of protection. Scott is one of those creatures, Nagare is not.

"I think she needs a hug," it was a common human belief that when someone was frightened or upset, in Nagare's case upset and frightening, the reassurance of being protected often helped soothe away those feelings. Albeit in many cases that protection was a mere illusion, because sometimes there was no real danger to be protected from beyond simple perception and other times the protector was in no way strong enough to face the coming threat, or simply had no control over it.

Courrin could easily tell Nagare did not need nor want a hug; however he could think of the things Scott needed after having heard his theory. Scott needed to grow a brain, to get some really good life insurance and for his bones to magically become unbreakable, though only the second was probably possible.

Yet Courrin was feeling bored and wanted some amusement, Zerenitia was out exploring with Geri, leaving a bored Courrin and cranky Nagare at Scott's house to further study human behavior from their local information sources; Courrin choose the television and Nagare was investigating the computer.

"I think you're right," Courrin grinned, "in fact, why don't you go and give her a hug yourself?"

"Me?" When Nagare looked at Scott, every survival instinct he had would kick in. His subconscious warnined him of a dangerous creature, a predator from beyond the stars, though oddly enough he didn't feel the same way about the other Zarkavians, he was intimidated of course, but that was normal for Scott with most people, humans included. Perhaps the cause of his fear was Nagare's threatening expression.

"Yes you!" Courrin encouraged, though his words were hardly heard, Scott was lost in though.

"She must be lonely, with people being afraid of her and being all intimidated. Maybe Nagare just wants to be treated nicely and then she'll be nice too. Maybe if I show her I'm not scared, she won't be offended, I don't mean to make her feel like she's being treated as a monster." Regardless of the danger his life might be in, Scott felt guilty. "Alright I'll do it, I'll go over there and give Nagare a hug!"

"This, I can't miss," Courrin followed the foolish little human as he marched to his doom.

xoxox xox xoxox

Later, Zerenitia sat next to Scott's bed in the hospital; for a race of fragile creatures that were so easily injured, their medical facilities were not very advanced despite their obvious necessity for healers. She shook her hopelessly as Scott finished his story, "and that's how I ended up in a full body cast."

End of Devise 07

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 08: Clairvoyance

"After Nico took the illegal goods and paid the trader for the job, he resold them to some suspicious individuals who were probably dealing with pirates."

Nico froze walking down the street, there was Nagare, talking to a boy he didn't know, telling him about things she was not supposed to know.

"Nico?" Oh no, she saw him.

"This is Nico?" The boy spoke, "hi! I'm Ryuusei, Nagare's brother, did you know my sister had a dream about you? Is there something going on between you two? She says there's no way she would ever date a low ranked idiot, her words not mine, but I don't think rank is everything."

"Shut up Ryuusei!" Nagare silenced her brother with a swift hit atop the head. "Don't listen to him Nico, Ryuusei is just an airhead. Anyway, I did have a silly dream about you and you were some kind of illegal trader, but it was just a dream, it's not like I believe it."

"Oh, of course, it was only a dream," Nico was relived, though he had been making himself look calm and collected the entire time. "Just out of curiosity, what did you do in the dream?"

"I tortured and killed you, obviously," the smile never left Nagare's face.

Nico laughed, "you're both beautiful and righteous, good thing I'm not involved in anything illegal," and good thing you don't believe in clairvoyance.

End of Devise 08

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 09: Dream Catcher

Geri had determined that the further study of those things called cookies was needed before coming to a conclusion about that important part of Earth's culture. Zerenitia and Nagare agreed, thus Scott and Courrin were sent out to the store to fetch more cookies. Scott went without complains and Courrin grumbled all the way, knowing he was outnumbered and had no choice but to follow orders.

While the men were away, the women studied another of Earth's peculiar items. "I highly doubt this primitive device actually does anything," Nagare looked at the dream catcher with disapproval.

"Let's try it!" Geri hopped into Scott's bed and tried to fall asleep to see if her dreams would be captured. However, she was too energetic to sleep at the moment. "I can't sleep!" She got up and looked at her companions, "one of you will have to do it."

"Nagare can do it," Zerenitia immediately suggested, she did not want to risk that ritual item actually working and capturing an embarrassing dream.

"Me?" Nagare didn't liked this, but she would show no fear, "fine, I'll do it." Too stubborn to fail her mission, all possible consequences aside, Nagare really tried to fall asleep and she did.

Zerenitia and Geri waited, but nothing happened, the dream catcher had no reaction. Later, Scott and Courrin returned, thus Zerenitia and Geri went to continue their cookie study and left Nagare to her dream catcher research alone.

While Zerenitia and Geri were absorbed in their cookie investigation, Scott went to his room, returning hastily, whatever he was going to get was instantly forgotten. "There's a Zarkavian woman on my bed."

"I don't believe it!" Courrin went to look, followed by Geri and Zerenitia who intended to stop him from interrupting Nagare's very important research if he stupidly tried to wake her up. "Wow, it's actually true, aren't you the lucky one Scott? Now you can say there was a woman in your bed and it won't be a lie!"

"Who is she?" Scott shyly inquired.

"What do you mean who is she? She's Nagare, you already met her before, remember?" Zerenitia didn't understand how Scott could have possibly forgotten. Maybe he was so terrified of Nagare, that he somehow erased her from his memories.

"No way, she looks too peaceful," Scott was certain Zerenitia was trying to trick him.

"I'll have to agree with the Earth boy this time, that girl hardly looks like Nagare... well, her tendrils are similar but her face is different," Courrin agreed.

"We should take a picture and send it to all the single men we know, then Nagare will meet the boyfriend she wants so much. She just has to show this cute side," Geri plotted.

"I think she would be pretty upset if we did that," Zerenitia correctly concluded, though no one was listening.

Courrin was curiously observing the supposedly new girl, with Scott close behind. Then Nagare suddenly woke up, her expression changing from angelic to fierce. Deeming Courrin's proximity unacceptable, she punched him, catching him completely off guard and knocking him back.

Courrin held on to Zerenitia to recover his balance, his hands on her shoulders and face on her chest. Upset, Zerenitia gave Courrin another punch to even out the other side of his face.

Scott hid in the closet and coward in fear, while Geri took the dream catcher and shook it, disappointed to see nothing happened.

End of Devise 09

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Devise 10: Love's Fool

It was another normal day for the toughest bachelorette in Ikbah, Nagare Ikioi. She went to get the mail and found one envelope. She returned inside her house, opening the envelope as she walked to the kitchen for some breakfast, then she stopped, her eyes glued to the letter, reading rapidly over the same lines over and over, as if unsure if she had read them right.

"Dearest Nagare, although you may not know me, I have been watching you for some time and have come to admire you. You are the ideal image of what a proud Zarkavian warrior should be, while also possessing captivating beauty. I currently stand on the 17th rank, I've seen you training and was impressed by your dedication. I hope you'll deem me worthy to stand by your side so that we may continue to improve together, honor the Zarkavian military and give way to the next generation of Zarkavian warriors. If you are willing to accept me, meet me at the park in the heart of Hos Niva at mid day so we may talk over a lunch date. Love, Geitou."

Nagare was literally jumping with joy in a very uncharacteristic way. However, her bliss didn't last long for she soon received a call from her brother and as soon as she replied, her hopes and dreams were crushed. "Hey sis! When I visited Arisell last week, I met this strange alien; he was somebody's pet I think. Anyway, he told me all about this holiday in his home planet when people play pranks on each other and by his calendar it would be today, happy April's fool day!"

"Did you say pranks? You wouldn't be talking about a love letter, would you?" She should have known it was too good to be true.

"Yup, I wrote it myself! Did you fall for it? Sis? Are you there?" The communication device had been dropped on the floor as Nagare hastily grabbed her spear and ran out to hunt down her brother.

xoxox xox xoxox

Earlier that morning...

"How did we get ourselves into this?" A young soldier in training spoke to another.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't have let Ryuusei trick us into agreeing to deliver his fake love letter. If we don't deliver it, Ryuusei will think we're cowards, but when his sister finds out it was a joke, she's going to kill him and if she finds out we had any part in it, she'll kill us too!"

"Let's just throw away the letter and tell Ryuusei we delivered it."

"Good idea!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Hos Niva central park... A strong and handsome Zarkavian man stood waiting from mid day until the late evening, but his lady love didn't show up. Heartbroken, he decided not to pursue her anymore...

End of Devise 10

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Saving Zarkavia and The Regnoran Galaxy are (c) Jessica M. 2006-Present. Nagare Ikioi is my RPG character, the Zarkavian concepts belong to Jessica M. Arisell and Derek are (c) Miri.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Devise 11

Because Nagare is so good at interpreting social situations, here's a "what if" that takes place at some point after Nico's Party and the Rescue Mission. It was inspired by Torino and Nagare's conversation while dancing. This is not directly linked to the actual plot of the RP. It's just a random scene I thought up. The Regnoran Galaxy, Saving Zarkavia and Zarkavian concepts are (c) Jessica M. . She plays Torino, Zaf and Cici in the RP. I play Nagare and Ryuusei.

Dooming Zarkavia

Devise 11: Unloved

"So..." Ryuusei observed Torino with curiosity. Torino expected the younger warrior to ask him about something 'cool' but the question that came took him by surprise. "You like Nagare?"

"Wha-what?" Torino blinked at how direct Ryuusei was. He had just arrived to find Zaf hanging out with Ryuusei outside near the farm. He was glad that he wasn't hanging out with Nico, he found Ryuusei to be much better company.

Zaf went from looking at Ryuusei to looking at Torino, "do you?"

Ryuusei grinned, "It's just a simple yes or no? Do you like Naga?"

At that moment, Nagare arrived searching for Ryuusei, who was late for his training session with her. She correctly guessed that he was hanging out with Zaf, they seemed to hang out often these days. "Ryuusei!" She arrived on time to catch the latest repetition of his question. "Don't say things like that. Torino and I are only friends and nothing more."

"Really?" Ryuusei examined Torino for another moment, "what's wrong with this one? You always find something wrong with every man. He's strong, smart and cool, I wouldn't mind having him as a brother in law, then Zaf and I could be brothers too."

"And we would be sisters!" Out of nowhere popped out Cici, causing Nagare to become instantly annoyed, though she didn't show it, having become a little more tolerant after that run in with those pirates. None the less, Cici seemed to have an uncanny ability to insert her foot in her mouth without knowing it. "Of course, I'd have to be married to Zaf for that to work out," she winked at her boyfriend who didn't know what to do with himself.

Nagare seemed convinced that the fact that Torino had ask her to accompany him everywhere except to train or spar meant that he only wanted to be friends. Movies, concert, family visits, those were only friendly activities, plus he was always proper and respectful of her personal space like a good friend should be. If he had any other interest, he would have found a way to test her strength and technique, to evaluate her warrior skills and see if she would make a worthy bride. With that in mind, she decided that friendship was enough, especially if that friendship furthered her social connections to find a strong and smart man who was interested in her.

"That's enough out of you. Don't make things awkward for Torino, it's not like that at all." Nagare glanced at Torino who was, to say the least, rather displeased. 'I get it,' she thought, 'he's feeling guilty about hurting my feelings so I can't show I like him. I need to let him know I'm okay with just being friends.' She smiled nonchalant, "don't pay any attention to them Torino, I'm not attracted to you in the least, so don't worry. I can only ever see you as a friend."

"Oh... I see... then we'll be friends..." Torino gave a weak forced smile. He felt so unloved.

End of Devise 11 


	3. Devise 12

Dooming Zarkavia

Devise 12: Dweeb Shippers

Honestly, Zerenitia didn't understand. Somehow dweebshipping was now the cutest thing, a type of fan called shippers were all over the place and things were anything but peaceful. Thank goodness her mission was over and she was back in Zarkavia.

After her time on Earth, Zerenitia had learned not to take everything literally. She learned about the peculiar metaphors and sarcasm of Earth and eventually became capable of interpreting it skillfully. She had even gain a very basic understand of the concepts of fandom.

Then that strange package arrived. Zerenitia had never seen anything like it. It was amazing, it was unheard of, it was ridiculous. It was a box that whined. It whined and complained and pleaded for mercy all the way as it was delivered across the galaxy.

When they said dweebshippers, they meant people who supported her and Scott as a couple. She didn't think they also literally meant dweeb shippers. Alas, Earth's strangeness would never cease to surprise her, for there he was, a dweeb shipped in a box, all the way from Earth to Zarkavia, Scott.

End of Devise 12

Saving Zarkavia is (c) Jessica M. 2006-Present, Zere and Scott belong to her, this is only a fanfic.


End file.
